Nate Wright/Relationships
| | Trivia | Trivia}} | | Nicknames | Nicknames}} Nate Wright is the main character in the "Big Nate" books. He has a lot of relationships with other people in the series, whether good or bad. Family Ellen Wright , Nate's older sister.]] Nate has an older sister named Ellen, who he considers to be quite annoying and frankly a waste of oxygen and a destroyer of the Ozone by Francis, in the early comics Francis had a crush on her. He fears it will be even worse when she is an older teenager (16-17 range). Ellen likes to annoy Nate and get on his nerves quite often, though she does get violent if she sees Nate drawing a comic mocking her. Once, however, she does prove useful during a quest of Nate's to sell more wall hangings than Artur Pashkov in a fundraiser in Big Nate: On a Roll. Nate asked her if she could buy one. Ellen did, and also suggested Nate buy them himself by raising money, albeit indirectly. Marty Wright Ever since Marty and his wife divorced, and Marty's ex-wife has moved away. Nate has generally dissed his father as clueless, claiming Marty does not understand him. Nate is also extremely perturbed when his father forces him to play golf with him, making him his caddy for one of the worst golf players in the world. Nothing about Marty makes Nate more furious, however than when Marty hands out nuts and dried fruit on Halloween instead of candy. Despite these shortcomings, Nate still loves him, just as all sons should. Nate's mom Nate's mother lives two thousand miles away because she divorced Nate's dad. Nate doesn't know her very well and his mom is now married to someone else. Nate and his mom have never communicated in the series. Teachers Nate is currently in the sixth grade. He has Clara Godfrey in Homeroom and Social Studies, Ms. Clarke in English, Ken Rosa in Art, Coach John and Calhoun in Gym, Mr. Staples in Math, Mr. Galvin in Science, Ms. LaChance in French, Mr. Aldridge in Computer Lab, and Ms. Brindle in Home Economics. Mr. Rosa and Ms. Brindle are, arguably, his two favorite schoolteachers. Clara Godfrey , Nate's nemesis]] Nate's least favorite schoolteacher is Mrs. Godfrey, who he regards as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has given him many detentions over time and has only praised him a few times. This relationship, however, was not to outrival his hatred for Gina Hemphill-Toms. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. Ken Rosa Ken Rosa is Nate's favorite schoolteacher, apart from Ms. Brindle. According to Nate, Mr. Rosa has never given him a detention slip except for the time when he broke the lock to the display case. Nate excels in Rosa's subject, which is art, and the two are generally on friendly terms with each other (at least most of the time.) Mrs. Brindle Mrs. Brindle is the Life Skills teacher at P.S. 38. Nate describes as the nicest teacher in the whole school, which is pretty good from Nate considering he hardly likes any teachers at all. He says that Ms. Brindle teaches them some boring things some boring things, but others that are awesome. At one point, Nate and Chad Applewhite had brought her a broken beanbag so she could teach them how to fix it after Nate put a hole in it. In the comics, Ms. Brindle only appears in a series of strips, where Nate wants her to turn his lunch into something that looks edible, so he could trade it with someone else. Mr. Gaffney Mr. Gaffney was a long-term sub at P.S. 38 for five whole months. From the start, Nate had positive feelings about him, especially because of Mrs. Godfrey being the one he replaced. Eventually, Nate crafted a nickname for him that playfully teased him for resembling the Amish. Mr. Staples Mr. Staples is Nates math teacher. He has gave Nate detention a couple of times. He seems nice and is a minor character. Mrs. Czerwicki Mrs. Czerwicki is the detention monitor. She does the job for free. She reads romance novels and constantly talks about her husband. Nate often comes to her room because he gets detention often. He tries to get out of it and does things like table football with her. Friends Best friends Francis Butthurst Pope , Nate's #1 friend.]] Nate has two best friends, the first being Francis Pope. He met Francis in kindergarten, where he hit him on the head with a Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox to cease the sound of his snoring. In third grade, their friendship became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their darkest secrets. Nate was frightened of cats, and Francis' middle name had the word "butt" in it. In both elementary and middle school, the two of them got into several fixes, but they always tend to make up. One incident where Nate broke their third grade secret and Francis thought Nate lost a camera he had to lead to him led to a temporary, intense hatred for each other that nearly tore apart their friendship altogether. The only thing Nate seems to hate about Francis, in general, is his aptitude for being neat and a goody-two-shoes. He is also very annoyed when Francis talks to him about trivia. Vice versa, Francis is annoyed with how Nate is always a slob and making a mess. Teddy Ortiz , Nate's #1A friend.]] Aside from Francis Pope, the other of Nate Wright's two best friends are Teddy Ortiz. Like Francis, the two of them got into several fights and arguments, but they always tended to make up with each other. In Nate's eyes, Teddy's only shortcoming is his sick sense of humor. This is evident when he finds Nate on the ground and asks if he is doing the world's slowest pushup, and Nate says to ignore him. Along with Francis, the two are inseparable and do nearly everything together. Jenny Jenkins , the former love of Nate's life (to him).]] Jenny Jenkins is a female student in Nate's grade. Nate's relationship with her was initially a rocky one. Although Nate had romantic feelings for Jenny from the beginning, Jenny did not return these feelings, for she was truly in love with Artur Pashkov. Nate was always going out of his way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of himself most of the time. She still regarded him with annoyance and at first, she treated him with absolute disdain, though this has lightened somewhat. In his most desperate attempt to impress Jenny, Jenny beat him up until he was nearly crippled. In the 8th novel, Nate (Finally) realized to move from Jenny and also knows for a fact that Jenny hates him. Dee Dee Holloway , Nate's very close friend.]] Although Nate is constantly annoyed by Dee Dee's tendency to act like a drama queen, they are still very close friends. Dee Dee also helped Nate out in the Ultimate Snowdown, and again when he lost the P.S. 38 camera. After these events, Dee Dee ended up in Nate's posse of best friends. Although their relationship was to remain entirely platonic, several fans believe that they would make a good couple. Chad Applewhite Nate is very good friends with Chad Applewhite. Notably, Chad is in Nate's aforementioned posse like only Francis Pope, Dee Dee Holloway, and Teddy Ortiz. Nate also helped him get through his crush on fellow student Maya and they seemed to share their negative views on the Fitness Zone. Amanda Woodcock Nate Wright and Amanda Woodcock were briefly locker partners. After their first meeting, Nate quickly developed a huge crush on her. However, Amanda quickly opted out of this position thanks to Jeremy, which made Nate furious. Donald Eustis Nate is friends with his neighbor, Donald Eustis. At one point, Mr. Eustis bought a wall hanging to support Nate and the Timber Scouts, possibly because he felt sorry that Spitsy had just "used Nate as a tackling dummy." Nate usually walks Eustis' dog for him, whose name is Spitsy. Spitsy Nate usually walks Spitsy for Mr. Eustis. Nate is very annoyed by Spitsy and has also dissed the dog as weird; most notable to him is the latter's attraction to cats, especially Pickles. He has also expressed annoyance that Spitsy wears a ridiculous shirt everywhere, prefers Go-Fish overplaying fetch, and enjoys watching figure skating with Ellen. His walks with Spitsy almost always lead to disaster. Sheila Stapleton , Francis' girlfriend and an anti-hero to Nate.|158x158px]] Sheila respects Francis' best friend, Nate Wright, as a person and a friend, despite Nate thinking negatively of her relationship with Francis. At one point, they competed to become the school treasurer. Enemies Archenemies Gina Hemphill-Toms , Nate's seemingly forced archenemy.]] Nate Wright and Gina Hemphill-Toms are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Gina was Nate's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Nate was annoyed by Gina's geekiness, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Gina, in turn, was annoyed by Nate's arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Godfrey. They were seen screaming in terror when they were forced to work on a team project. Nate was even more annoyed after Gina joined his sports team, and became very angry at her for naming the team the "Kuddle Kittens", to the extent of seeking revenge (this backfired, however, when Nate's egg salad rebounded onto Jenny Jenkins, his love interest, instead). Soon after, Gina made it very clear that she hated Nate's guts, and Nate told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, this was likely a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Nate's reaction afterward). He also competed with Gina during the Trivia Slam and came out ahead. Many people suspect that Nate and Gina strive to see the bad in each other but secretly love each other deep down. Even Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz have come to suspect this, which makes Nate furious. Randy Betancourt Randy Betancourt is a bully and one of Nate's worst enemies. Nate also believes he has no friends; his posse only follows him out of fear. At one point, Nate used his messy locker to humiliate Randy, and Randy swore revenge. The latter achieved it by roughly stamping upon Nate's foot and rendering him unable to play for his team. Nate is also annoyed that Randy never receives detention, although he constantly does "detention-y" things. After discovering the truth about him, however, Nate is more civil towards him. After the Mud Bowl, they even became friends. However, they remain enemies in the comics. Marcus Goode Nate used to be in Marcus' posse but ultimately defected. Marcus, who now hates Nate for his disloyalty, has humiliated him several times. He is also disturbed when Nate becomes the trendsetter of P.S. 38 with a water bottle, replacing Marcus briefly thanks to the Lucky Foot. Kim Cressly Kim Cressly has a crush on Nate. However, Nate does not feel the same way about her and finds her somewhat intimidating. Nolan Nolan is Nate's least favorite Jefferson student. Nate hates him for bragging how he and other Jefferson students beat him at almost everything. This enmity only increased after the P.S. 38 students transferred to Jefferson temporarily and Nate got to know the students better. Wright also prevented him from bullying Chad Applewhite, at the cost of an efficient arm. Randy Betancourt's posse Nate is annoyed by Randy's posse and he believes they only follow Randy out of fear, not loyalty. They especially annoy him when they pile on top of him (which is one of Randy's methods of revenge). Pickles Partly due to Nate's fear of cats, Nate deeply hates Pickles, also describing her as obnoxious. Once, he got a black eye trying to stop Spitsy from reaching her while they were on a walk together. Unidentified Leader of Jefferson Posse Nate only met her once when she wrote "P.S. 38 STINKS!" on his cast as a mischievous trick. Initially, he thought she was turbo-cute before she revealed her true colors. Jeremy Although Jeremy did not know Nate very well, he felt threatened by his crush on Amanda Woodcock. Jefferson students Nate hates most, if not all of, the students who attend Jefferson Middle School. Despite believing them to be unbeatable, he defeated them twice. The first occasion was during the Ultimate Snowdown, the second was during the Mud Bowl. Neutral relationships Artur Pashkov Nate seems to have a lIke-hate relationship with a popular student named Artur Pashkov. He doesn't seem to hate him altogether, but many jealous tendencies emerge, especially when they are competing for a skateboard by selling posters, or wall hangings. He is surprised when he wins the competition and Artur congratulated him. In the seventh novel installment, Arthur learns of Nate's hatred and annoyance of him by finding a list of insulting names to call Artur (Like Fart Bucket), causing him to leave "Enslave The Mollusk". Soon, after Jenny told Nate to talk to him and says that Artur trusts him, he feels bad and apologized to Artur. Artur knows why he hates him and forgives him because he knows that Nate sometimes wants to be like him (being perfect and all). Artur also reveals that he wants to be Nate because of his interesting life, including his detentions and his crazy antics. After that, Artur joined back the rock band on Nate's request as a friend. Their relationship should be much better now that they understand each other. Lindsay Phillips Nate first heard of Lindsay Phillips when Trudy invited him to one of the former's parties and told him who Lindsay was. Lindsay did invite him if he came along with a seventh-grader, though it is unknown what Lindsay thought of him after the party in 2016. Peter Mason Nate is usually pretty friendly to young Peter Mason. However, he appears to be unaware that Peter would rather he not be around. Chester Budrick Chester Budrick is the school bully, Nate's teammate in the basketball team, and his ex-teammate in Little League. Nate is always trying to be friendly with him, but never gets the fact that Chester likes to be left alone, and since he is always unintentionally annoying Chester, Nate usually ends up in a trash can or the Gatorade cooler. Chester even squeezed Nate into a water bottle. Girlfriends Trudy , formerly the love of Nate's life.]] Trudy used to be Nate's girlfriend. Nate first met her at the annual fair on July 13, 2015, but then she left him. He spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P. S. 38. He found out that she is in seventh grade, and also learned of her transfer to P.S. 38. Soon after, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on October 15, 2015. They also have very similar personalities. A turning point in their relationship was when Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along too, and Lindsay agreed. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis and Teddy about it, they brought up that Dee Dee's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, and on that Saturday, he attended Lindsay's party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs with her friends, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Trudy finally finished painting and came back downstairs. Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended. Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee's party was, only to find out that it was the best party the two had been to. Later on, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that afternoon, which Nate had forgotten. However, on that same afternoon, there was a very special cartooning club meeting where a professional cartoonist is coming to the meeting. Nate is also constantly annoyed when Trudy insists they hang out with her friends, and yet she refused to hang out with his. This ultimately led to their breakup. Ruby Dinsmore Ruby Dinsmore is a new student at P.S. 38, and she has a crush on Nate. Randy Betancourt has a crush on her, but she doesn't feel the same about him and is much more compelled toward Nate. She may be now Nate's girlfriend. Kelly Kelly was Nate Wright's girlfriend. Nate met Kelly at a soccer camp during the summertime. Kelly gave Nate a goalkeeper's shirt, and the two went to the mall together often, and also played football with Francis and Teddy. The reason why Nate dumped Kelly was that Nate has had a crush on a girl, Jenny Jenkins, for six years, and even though she despises Nate, Nate wanted to ask her out (for about the one-hundredth time). Nate broke up with Kelly by writing on the back of a detention slip, thus making Kelly furious. Kelly has not been seen since Nate broke up with her. Angie Angie was one of Nate's girlfriends whom he met in summer school, and their relationship was probably the most intense in the strip. They dated from 14 July 1997 to 12 February 1998. Angie eventually dumped him for Dan LaBreque, leading to Nate being very heartbroken, though he bounced back quickly. Angie also ran against Nate for class president and won 68% to 32% of the votes. Daisy Daisy is a rather new character who was first mentioned on February 18, 2017. After Nate gave her a valentine (like he did for every girl in 6th grade), Daisy said that it was very nice of him to give it to him and used the "Honey Voice" according to Teddy Ortiz. After their first date, however, they realized they didn’t like each other and their relationship ended. Category:Lists Category:Relationships Category:Articles Category:Character relationships